


That time we met at the ER and bet each other our stories were more ridiculous.

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Video Games Cause Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: As Title says, sorry I suck at summaries.Based on one of these prompts...but slightly modified:https://www.facebook.com/harrypotterandthemultifandompage/photos/a.293938050724220.68643.293937234057635/706809536103734/?type=3&theater





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes. Please give guidance if there are screwups. Not edited. Please Read and Review if you have time. First time writing Malec...lets see how it goes.

“I’m sorry, I swear it will never happen again Alec please believe me.”

Alec swore as he bypassed another person on crutches as he entered the ER. One hand held his phone to his ear, that emitted the voice of a brother begging for forgiveness, whilst the other pressed a rag up to a bloodied noise.

“I don’t want to hear it Jace, I swear to the angel” Alec snapped back at Jace before hanging up. He huffed angrily as he weaved through the crowds outside of the jampacked ER until he finally reached the front desk. He couldn’t believe he’d wound up here again. And all because of Jace too. Alec grabbed a form to fill out and took a deep breath. He figured seeing how crowded it was he was going to be here a while, and remaining angry was pointless.

The feeling faded and was replaced with tiredness as he looked around trying to find a free seat. He finally saw one next to a candy bar machine and sat down with his head titled back in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

“You too, huh?” A stuffy voice said from Alec’s right side. Turning his head, Alec had to refrain from letting out a whistle at the gorgeous man sitting next to him. Asian in features, with golden tipped hair and stunning brown eyes Alec was lost for words. Somehow this night just took a turn for the better.

“Oh god, you’re not concussed along with the broken nose, right?” the man questioned after no reply from Alec, voice tinged with mild panic. Alec shook his head slightly trying to regain focus and not act creepy and replied,

“No, no sorry. No concussion…at least I don’t think so.”

“Oh, that’s good. Was concerned there for a minute” the stranger said, as a grin overtook his worried features. Alec huffed out a laugh, before noticing that the stranger seemed to be in the same predicament as him.

“So, how’d you break yours?” Alec questioned, “bet you a chocolate bar mines more ridiculous.”

The man laughed, “oh honey, for starters mines going to be so much more ridiculous, and two a chocolate bar really? Considering the time of night, we might as well bet dinner instead.”

Alec smirked, “you’re on. I’m Alec by the way.”

“Magnus, and okay then if you’re so confident you first.”

“Well,” Alec began, “let me tell you why I refuse to play video games with my brother. His name is Jace and calling him competitive is an understatement. When we were younger playing with him would end up with broken furniture and trashed gaming systems, so I swore off playing years ago. But woe be tide me as he finally managed to wear me down tonight into playing one simple game at our family dinner. So, I did. I picked up the controller for a family friendly game of…Mario kart. Worst decision I ever made as it ended up with a broken TV, two mangled WII remotes and Jace breaking my nose after his control flew out of his hand when he threw them out in celebration of winning the race. I bloody told him to put the strap on.”

Magnus throughout the story just kept looking more and more entertained before finally bursting out in laughter at the conclusion.

“So, my nose was broken because of a WII remote and a ‘family friendly’ game of Mario Kart…do you really think you can top that?” Alec joked.

As the laughter subsided Magnus sat back straighter in his chair, looked at Alec and answered,

“Damn right I can. Okay give me a second” he said as he pulled out his phone and brought up a photo.

“Okay see this adorable little angel here, her name is Madzie and she’s my best friends two-year-old girl. Now Cat, her mum, decided that it was date night tonight and left me in charge as babysitter. Which is cool though because I adore Madzie” Magnus explained, after Alec had taken a look at the cute toddler on the screen.

“Anyway, Madzie thankfully has the same glorious fashion sense as yours truly so I thought was could do a mini shopping trip. And it went wonderfully, we got a ton of new outfits and had a wonderful evening. Until we got home and I had the foolish idea of having a mini runway session. I set up the walkway and she got dressed up and did a fabulous walk that I was recording for her mum when suddenly she tripped over the scarf she was wearing and fell on top of me. Which normally would have been fine, except even my nose couldn’t stand up the force of a tiny skull headbutting me at a million miles an hour” Magnus exclaimed with a flourish.

Alec was bent over double by the end of the story, cracking up because Magnus really did have a more ridiculous story.

“Okay having your nose broken by a toddler beats out WII remote, you clearly win” Alec grinned, “I guess I owe you dinner then.”

Magnus grinned back at him and replied, “it seems you do…but we might have to wait until the second dinner until we can kiss.”

Alec just laughed.

 

…

 

“And that story, ladies and gentlemen, is why all single people should forevermore play video games with me because it could just so happen that you’ll meet the love of your life” Jace concluded with a smirk looking over at the besotted newlyweds.

 


End file.
